Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami's Secret / Taffy Trouble / Dance a Go-Go (2004) Credits
Opening Credits * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Series Created by: Sam Register * "Ami's Secret" ** Written by: David Slack * "Taffy Trouble" ** Written by: Robert Lamoreaux & Michelle Lamoreaux * "Dance a Go-Go" ** Written by: Robert Lamoreaux & Michelle Lamoreaux Closing Credits * Puffy AmiYumi is Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura * Consulting Producer: Andy Sturmer * Supervising Director: Darrell Van Citters * Producer: Ashley Postlewaite * Production Managers: Jenn Brown, David J. Weiner * Assistant Production Coordinators: Clifford J. Parrott, Suzannah Stoll * Main Titles by: Nate Pacheco & Michael Giaimo * Story Editors: Robert Lamoreaux & Michelle Lamoreaux * "Ami's Secret" ** Storyboard & Directing by: Darin McGowan * "Taffy Trouble" ** Storyboard & Directing by: Mark Kausler * "Dance a Go-Go" ** Storyboard & Directing by: Dave Pruiksma * Starring ** Grey DeLisle as Yumi/Assassination Tango Gal/Hee-Haw Buzzsaw Girl ** Janice Kawaye as Ami/Gummi Bear ** Keone Young as Kaz ** Rob Paulsen as Clyde Easy Glide/Electric Slide Guy ** Phil Lollar as Wacky Wally * Casting and Recording Director: Phil Lollar * Talent Coordinator: Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer: Robert Serda * Translation Consultant: Mai Takamizawa * Production Designer: Michael Giaimo * Layout Design: David Cutler, Bradley J. Gake, Frank Montagna * Character Design: Michael Giaimo, Shakeh Haghnazarian * Prop Design: Ed Gabriel * Background Painters: Kit Boyce, Trish Burgio, Peter Rida Michail, Jill A. Petrilak * Digital Cleanup: Maiya Brooks, Erik Elizarrez * Asset Manager: Martin Cho * Assistant Asset Manager: Scott Lowe * Digital Character Cleanup: Craig Clark, Clifford J. Parrott, Cathrin Hidalgo-Polvani, Mike Polvani, Douglas Rowell, Randy Sanchez * Ink & Paint: Craig Clark, Eric Higurashi, Scott Lowe, Mike Polvani, Douglas Rowell, Randy Sanchez * Technical Directors: Eric "EE-Rock" Erickson, Andy Jolliff, Clifford J. Parrott * Assistant Technical Directors: Anthony Salama, Tim Szabo * Special Projects: Nate Pacheco * Animators: John D. Anderson, Douglas Gray, Walt Holcombe, Erik Knutson, Dave Markowitz, Milton J. Pool, Douglas Rowell, Tim Szabo * Effects Animator: Tim Szabo * Editor: Joe Campana * Sound Designer: Thomas Chan * Sound EFX Editors: Warren Dewey, Thomas Chan * Sound Mixers: Warren Dewey * Dialogue Editor: Jim Hearn * Sony Music Entertainment Japan: Kaz Harada, Archie Meguro, Tamio Okuda, Sampei Yamaguchi, Fumika Nagase, Yaz Noya, Isao (Shark) Tanuma, Toshi (Rocky) Toishi * Puffy AmiYumi appears courtesy of Sony Music Artists, Inc. and Sony Music Entertainment (Japan), Inc. * Live Action Sequence Produced by: Freegate Ltd. (Japan) * Producer: Hironori Hori * Director: Mikio Kawasaki * Score Music by: Andy Sturmer * "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show" ** Theme Performed by: Puffy AmiYumi ** Theme Composed by: Andy Sturmer, Ami Onuki & Yumi Yoshimura * Additional Songs * "Long Beach Nightmare", "Into the Beach" ** Performed by: Puffy AmiYumi * Cartoon Network Studios ** Line Producer: John Cawley ** Production Coordinator: Yvette Espinosa ** Post Production Coordinator: Alicia Parkinson ** Production Accountant: Cecilia Rheins * For Cartoon Network Studios ** Executive Producer: Brian A. Miller ** Supervising Producer: Jennifer Pelphrey * Executive in Charge of Production: Tramm Wigzell * Executive Producer: Sam Register * © 2004 Cartoon Network. All rights reserved. * Renegade Animation * CARTOON NETWORK * A Time Warner Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Renegade Animation